Chroma
by RipperRoyale
Summary: After waking up in darkness, Kin, who is now named Nikx must adapt to his new life in the orginization as member XIV
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in a room filled with darkness was never something a person expected to do. This darkness, it leads nowhere. There were no walls, or doors. This was just darkness.

A mixture of black and purple smoke appears and a man in a black cloak is revealed.

"Hello there," says the man, his voice was young and lively. "Follow me, would ya?"

With that, he turned around and walked back into the darkness. He laid on the ground, staring at where the man was. Who was he? And where would this all lead to?

Suddenly there were walls. The man in the cloak obviously knew his way around these walls. The walls were different shades of grey, and it was a lot more soothing then the previous room where he had awakened.

"So your name is Kin?" asked the man, still walking. "Eh?"

"Yeah. Hey, exactly where are we going?" Kin replied, eager for answers.

"We're seeing Xemnas, ruler of this world, our king almighty, our God, for this religion that only Nobodies believe in." He laughed, waving his hands around as if he even he did not believe any of what he was saying. "At least, that's what he thinks of himself."

We stopped at a large door. "Oh and by the way, my name is, Demyx" He turned around, and finally took his hood off, revealing his face. Demyx was very young, had a mullet hairstyle, and had kind eyes. He seemed like a trustworthy person. Kin stared at Demyx, who raised his hand, and gave a cheerful smile. _A handshake?_ Kin raised his hand, and they shook hands.

"Hey big guy, here he is." Demyx busted through the door, he took a bow and waved toward Kin. "This is--"

"Ah, that is our new member, Nikx. Very well, you may go." Xemnas stated, and shooed them away. Demyx and Nikx stood there, questioning if he was serious. Did they dare ask? Something about Xemnas' eyes shot fear through your veins. Pure darkness.

"Ah, okay then. I guess I'll show you your room?" Demyx suggested, lost and confused. "Hm, uh, this way."

Nikx was still questioning his new name. Why did he give him a new name? He stared straight ahead. He did not feel as if he were going anywhere, these halls were so long.

Soon, doors appeared and a door with a nameplate that read "Nikx" was in front of the two. Nikx opened the door, and the room was empty.

"Ha, you see," Demyx started. "Boss has this thing about the new rooms. They're empty, just like the spot where our hearts should be!" He started laughing wildly. Was it really that funny to him? Obviously, this was a carefree guy. "No, but really, just imagine what you want your room to look like, and it'll just appear." With that, he left. Leaving Nikx alone, in this empty room.

"Just like the spot where my heart should be?" Nikx felt the left side of his chest, and he felt no heart beat.

He stepped further into his room, and pictured in his mind what he wanted in his room. He saw nothing, but just a simple room, a black room with normal furniture. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a black room with a bed, and a few couches and a dresser. Nikx wasn't into fancy things. He didn't really need it all. He walked to his bed.

He took of his two daggers he had that were attached to his waist, and sat them on the desk that was in his room. He unclipped the double-sided sword off his back, and leaned it against the wall. Nikx was very fond of weapons, so he always kept those with him. As kind as he was, he was known to get into fights.

He sighed, and laid in his new bed.

"Is this my new life?" He said aloud, as if he were expecting an answer. "Do I really not have a heart anymore? How could that be?" He closed his eyes, and imagined home. It wasn't all that great. Actually, he was fonder of where he laid now, then his old home. "I guess this," He smiled. "Can be my new home." Sleep came to him. He let his body rest, because surely all of this commotion would tire anyone out. So he laid there, and slept.

"Hey, wake up," Cried a voice, different from Demyx's voice. "And get dressed; your stuff is in your dresser." And he walked off. Nikx was unable to get a glimpse of who was talking to him. Lazy and resisting his urge to follow orders, he slid off this amazingly comfortable bed. Had he imagined it to be that comfortable? He dragged his feet against the tile of his floor to his dresser.

The room was quite large, and his dresser was on the opposite side of where he was. Nikx sighed, because he knew this would take a while. "Hey, hurry it up!" The man came back. His unique red hair that surfaced all over his head, his fierce green eyes that he would stare at you with. "Hey, I know you're new here, but come on, hurry it up."

"And just who are you?" I said, finally woken up. He snickered, and pointed him thumb up to his chest.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" He stared at Nikx, who just gave a simple nod. "Good. Now hurry up." He strolled off. Nikx yawned and decided to take steps that wouldn't give him the honor of having another visit from Axel.

When he reached his dresser, he opened it up, and there were black cloaks, that everyone seemed to wear. There were regular clothes, when did they ever wear these?

"Ah. I suppose I'll just put this cloak on." He slipped the cloak on, and he smiled. It fit him well and it made him feel powerful in a way. As if somehow it gave him power, or maybe it was just that he could finally belong somewhere.

He gathered his weapons from the desk and the wall. He needed to have these with him.

Nikx walked out of his door, clueless as to where he should be going. The halls were empty; he was definitely late for whatever he should be at. Thinking back, he remembered Axel leaving to the left. Nikx sighed and walked out the door and to the left.

"Is this gonna be some kinda welcome party? If so, I'm horribly underdressed, haha." Nikx laughed and stared ahead waiting for more doors or to see Axel or Demyx. "Why are these halls so long?!"

A portal appeared next to him, Axel popped out of it

"You could always try making one of these, genius." He jumped out of the portal, and started walking with Nikx. "Didn't Demyx teach you how?"

"Demyx? No, he just brought me here, and showed me my room." Nikx replied, questioning why they didn't just go into the portal back there so they wouldn't have to walk. "Why are we walking? Can't YOU make portals?"

"Yeah, but well, I don't know. We can take our time." He joked; he was a fun guy too. "Hey, you should meet Roxas."

"Uh, who? Exactly how many people live here?" This place was huge, and Nikx suspected at least over fifty people.

"Well, only the thirteen of us, fourteen now, live here. And I guess the nobodies live here to, but they just pop out whenever, so basically, the fourteen of us." Axel answered, he's been here for a while, It's not surprising that he knows all this.

"Fourteen people? In this huge place? Was it always this empty?"

"It used to be six. Besides, we prefer the private sector. Anyone who comes in here other than anyone we bring in is an enemy, so we kill them."

"Hm, I see." Nikx was learning a lot about this place thanks to Axel. He felt safe to call him a friend, as well as Demyx. "Demyx seems nice."

"Demyx? Ha, yeah. Demyx is pretty cool. No one really respects him here, since he acts immature, but yeah, he's alright. He, Roxas and I are always hanging out." He stopped and looked at Nikx. "Maybe you should just hang with us, I don't think any of the other members of the organization would welcome you as nicely as we would. They're pretty much hard-asses, even about the simplest things."

"Really? Well, sounds good." Finally, they approached these two long doors, they were there. Wherever they were supposed to be.

"The Throne Room," Axel stated. "This is where we all gather. We meet, and discuss missions and just whatever Xemnas throws at us. It's loads and loads of fun." He sounded sarcastic. "So, enough chitter chatter. Let's go inside." He opened the long doors that lead into a room, a pure white room with huge platforms that rose into the very high ceiling.

Some platforms were higher than others were, some were at equal height, and there were two empty platforms. One for Axel, and one for Nikx.

Nikx turned to Axel.

"Exactly how do I get up there?" Nikx gulped and was hoping he wouldn't have to climb. "Please don't say I have to--" 

"Climb? Yeah, we all have to climb up there. It does suck, but it's good for the body." Axel paused, and glanced at Nikx who looked like he was having a hard time breathing. "Relax, portals dude, portals. But of course you don't know how to make a portal so you may have to climb."

"What?! Can't you just make me a portal?!" Nikx definitely did not want to climb that high. Was it even possible to climb up that thing?

"Alright, how about I teach you how to make a portal." He was obviously having fun with this. "Alright, just like with your room, how you imagined how you wanted it, just image a portal that would lead you wherever you wanted to go. That chair up there is yours,"

He pointed to one of the two empty ones, it was also next to Demyx. Demyx smiled and waved his hand. "Now, just picture the portal leading to you, and just imagine the portal appearing in front of you. Now… GO!"

Nikx concentrated on making the portal. A black portal just like Axel's portal had appeared. He stepped inside of it and a portal at the empty chair had appeared, and there Nikx sat. Proud of himself for making his first portal.

He saw Axel smile, and disappear into his own portal, leading him to his own chair.

"So glad you could join us, Nikx." Xemnas started, he seemed annoyed. "Well, you don't know everyone in this room, but that's okay, we all know who you are, so no worries. Now, you are now a Nobody. You have no heart. And now!"

He raised his finger and teleported to Nikx's chair. And laid his finger on where his heart used to be.

"You have unlocked a special power. That was hidden inside of your heart." He took his finger off. "So now that your heart is gone, that power is now able to be used, it now runs through your veins and you now have so much power in you."

He teleported back to his own throne. He smiled.

"Now, you have to figure out what that power is. Axel, Demyx, take Nikx to the training room." He paused, and smiled. "Help him, unleash his power."

Demyx and Axel nodded their heads and glanced at Nikx. He had a confused look on his face. He was wondering exactly what Xemnas meant by, _powers_.

A portal appeared in front of Nikx.

"Enter through there, it will lead you to our training grounds." Xemnas instructed, there Axel and Demyx can help you." He smiled. "Have fun."

Nikx jumped into the portal and when he came out he was in another large, white room.

"When did they find the time to build all these rooms?" Nikx joked, looking around, searching for Axel and Demyx.

At that moment, fire circled around Nikx, and he was trapped. Then a large wave of water shot out from behind the fire and was directing toward Nikx. He was stunned and had no clue what to do.

"What are you doing?!" He cried helpless, and defenseless.

"Bring out your weapon, just summon it in your mind" Demyx cried out. This was the first time his weapon was revealed. A large blue sitar. Never before had Nikx seen anything like it.

"Exactly how am I supposed to do that?" Nikx said, he was nervous and had no idea what to do. He held out his hand and expected a miracle of some sort to happen.

A cloud of smoke appeared around his hand and his double-sided sword had appeared.

"How… What?" He was shocked to see what had just happened.

"There ya' go!" Axel cheered, "Now look out, cus' here we come!" He raised the two of his chakrams and dashed toward him, entering the flames.

Nikx snapped out of his shock, and readied himself for combat. He raised his weapon and sprinted toward axel. Their weapons clashed together and you could see the burning flames in each of their eyes.

They both seemed to have forgotten the wave of water that Demyx had summoned into the center of the fire. Their eyes widened as the shadow of the wave covered them. They let out a yelp and dashed out of flames.

"OW!" Nikx wasn't as used to running through flames as Axel was apparently.

"Come on," Axel laughed, "It's just fire!" They both laughed. And Demyx appeared in front of Nikx's body. He gave a smirk

"Dance, water, dance!" he cried. Figures of water arose from the ground. They took the shape of musical notes. They rushed toward Nikx, swinging themselves at him recklessly.

Nikx swung his blade at them and twirled it in his hand getting a multiple bunch at once. He was beginning to grow tired. The heat of Axel's flames were intense and was very uncomfortable to battle near.

Nikx glanced at where Axel was standing, and saw him disappear. He felt wind blow behind his back and immediately leapt away from the area.

Axel let out a great burst of flames in front of him, eliminating all of Demyx's water warriors.

"Hey!" Demyx shouted, "Get Nikx, not my warriors!"

"Well, his speed is impressive and can get away quickly," Axel argued, "Not like some water warriors I know!"

"HEY!"

"WHAT?!"

Nikx stood there starring at the two and took this moment as an opportunity to strike. He thought about his two daggers. He made his double-sided sword disappear and his two daggers appeared in both his hands.

He sprinted toward the two, and when he was about a yard away from them, they sensed him coming and greeted his daggers with their weapons.

"It's always good to have two weapons," Axel stated, then laughed, "Too bad your two are occupied." He swung his free arm with his other chakram straight toward Nikx.

Nikx brought back his arms, and leaped backwards, dodging Axels attack. He was finally beginning to wonder why they both had an elemental power. He wondered if he too, had a power, but he--

"I have to unleash my power." He said, thinking out loud. "How do I do that?!"

"Well you could start by paying attention," Axel appeared in front of him, ready to strike. "And quit daydreaming!"

He struck at Nikx. The impact caused Nikx to fly back, he crashed into a wall. If this was the pain that he'd always feel, he really needed to focus more.

Axel and Nikx stared at each other. Nikx readied his daggers and leapt toward axel. There was a bright, orange and red cape that seemed to surround Nikx. As he struck Axel with his daggers, the cape of orange and red blasted toward Axel. Now Axel had flown back against the wall.

"Finally," Said Axel. He was hurt and it took effort to speak. "Now, keep it coming."

Demyx appeared next to Axel, and helped him stand.

"This is finally getting fun." Demyx snickered. "Dance, water, dance!"

"Burn, baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nikx was astonished by the power he had just released. He wondered how he had done that, and was he capable of doing it again? He knew he had to just experiment, because the battle was not over yet.

Demyx's water warriors were dancing around Nikx, taunting him, waiting for him to strike. Nikx raised his daggers and leapt toward the warriors and shredded through them, going toward his main target, Demyx.

Demyx smirked and raised his sitar. The two clashed their weapons together. Demyx let out a sigh and made a ball of water that surrounded him, as if it were a barrier.

Demyx was floating in mid-air and came dashing toward Nikx. Nikx gathered us his energy and created a barrier around him, much like the one Demyx had made. This barrier was now a shade of purple and black. It released a stronger aura then the previous red and orange power he released.

As Demyx came crashing down, Nixk focused on keeping his barrier up. He was amazed at what he was doing, he never imagined being capable of doing any of what he was doing now.

Balls of water flew out of Demyx's barrier. The water floated alongside of Demyx and took the form of more water warriors. The warriors held on closely to Nikx's barrier, and tried to make their way in.

"Let's see how long you can last, Nikx." Demyx cried, full of joy. Nikx raised his daggers, and he managed to release the energy from the barrier. It exploded, and a sort of _non-elemental_ force reached across every part of the room. It was as if a bomb had exploded.

Demyx was laying on the ground, his sitar a good few feet away from him. Axel was no where to be seen. A portal appeared and Axel, along with another boy came out.

"Nikx, meet Roxas." Axel smirked. "Shall we, Roxas?" Axel revealed his chakrams, and Roxas revealed his weapon.

Nikx had never seen anything like it. It was a blade, and it's tip was shaped and jagged like a key.

"Roxas, wields the key blade. Ooh, this should be fun." Axel laughed, and glanced over to where Demyx was. "What'd you do to this guy?"

"Nothing you should have to worry about," Nikx answered with confidence, he finally knew how to use his power. He wanted to grow stronger though. "C'mon Roxas, let's go."

Nikx brought out his double-sided sword, and darted toward Roxas. Roxas' eyes widened and he was ready for combat. He leapt forward and their blades met. Roxas was still in mid-air and he was putting a great force downward against Nikx.

"You're pretty strong, Roxas." Nikx was struggling, and didn't know how to get Roxas off of him. "But not strong enough."

The blades of Nikx's weapon turned orange. He managed to push Roxas off of his blade, then leaped backwards. Nikx regained balance, and raised his blade. He twirled the orange blade and snickered.

"Flare!" He cried, knowing how to harness his powers. A ball of what looked like fire came flying out of the spinning blade. Roxas decided not to run, and put himself in a fighting stance. He would take this attack, head on.

Axel teleported in back of Nikx and raised his chakrams. Nikx sensed his presence, and dashed to the side, avoiding contact with Axel's weapons.

"Your speed is impressive, and so was that attack." Axel faced Nixk, "You should really thank us for our help." He readied his stance, and sprinted toward Nikx.

Nikx raised his arm. He focused on gathering energy in the palm of his hand. He hoped this would work.

"Ultima!" A black orb of energy appeared in his hand. Axel stopped, and raised his two weapons. He circled them around and put them together, a large orb of fire was taking form.

Nikx's spell blasted out of his palm and was targeted toward Axel. With both Demyx and Roxas knocked out, Axel had to fend for his own. Which wasn't hard, since Axel was definitely stronger than Nikx.

"I hope you've had fun in today's lesson class." Axel cried, full of joy. "This may be your last."

He shot out his orb of fire, and the two orbs of magic met and a large explosion of magic erupted across the room, much like Nikx's flare barrier.

The end result of this explosion had left the room in much damage. Demyx and Roxas rose and tried to find Axel or Nikx, though smoke covered the room.

Under a pile of ruble, Nikx and Axel arose. The both let out a couple of coughs. The smoke finally began to clear.

"Well, that was fun." Demyx approached the two, with Roxas behind him. "What do you say we go eat or something, I'm starving."

Nikx looked around at the room. The place was in ruins. How would they fix all of this? Xemnas would probably walk in and tell to clean this mess up.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea," Roxas said cheerfully, as he put his arms around the back of his head. "What do you say Nikx?"

"…What do we do about this mess?" Nikx asked, as if he were the only one who noticed it.

"Oh wow," Axel responded as he looked around. "We've got a big mess on our hands. Let's figure it out after lunch" He added cheerfully.

A portal appeared, and Xemnas stepped out. He glanced around the room. And looked straight at Axel.

"Well, I'm hoping you don't plan to just leave it like this." He said, staring straight into Axel's eyes. "Clean this up, now!"

Axel gulped, he didn't understand why they couldn't clean up after they ate. Though, he knew that he had to follow orders. _Just great_.

"_Is everyone okay? Are the children hurt?! Gather the guards, we need to start restoring the castle, ASAP!"_

"_Kin… Where are you? As soon as the heartless came, you just disappeared."_

"_Miss Alyx-Marie, we need you to evacuate out of this area. Please return to the castle. It'll be safer there, and you need to let the people of Alexandria know that their queen is safe. Give them a few words of encouragement." _

"_Yes." Alyx-Marie replied quietly, still deep in thoughts. "I shall do that now then…"_

_Alyx-Marie, the queen of Alexandria, one of the four great nations of the planet Gaia. She had soft, gentle eyes. And her voice was very peaceful. And her heart, was very heavy._

_She walked up the steps of her castle, and took her seat on the throne. _

"_QUIET!" cried one of the guards. "QUEEN MARIE SPEAKS." He turned to Alyx-Marie, and motioned that she could speak._

_The people of Alexandria stood in silence, as their queen spoke to them. She stood in a long dress, with a sword strapped to the left side of her body. Alyx-Marie was beautiful and graceful, and also a very skiller swordsmen. _

_The people of Alexandria respected her, for she had always been so kind to everyone. Though she was very young, eighteen as a matter of fact. She held great leadership skills._

_Her speech wasn't long, or boring. It was a speech of faith. And how she knew that everything would be fine. The people cheered. _

_Alyx-Marie looked down, she was glad her people had faith in her. Though she was more worried about where Kin was. _

_Kin was her best friend, and also her bodyguard. He was her knight in shining armor, though he preferred not to wear the armor. He was everything she wanted, and now he was gone._

"_Where could you be?" She looked up at the sky, "You promised that you'd always stay by my side."_

_She walked away from her throne. Her mind was full of thoughts, too many thoughts._

"_How is it that I can feel this emotion…When you lose a heart, is it even possible to feel?"_

"Ow! How long did that take us?" Demyx cried, which was followed by a huge sigh of relief. They were finally done cleaning up the room.

Roxas took a long stretch. "That took--"

"THAT TOOK FOREVER!" Axel shouted. "We could have been eating burgers or something, but NO! We had to clean up this mess right now." He was obviously upset.

"Hey, well we're done now, let's just go eat, and forget this all." Nikx said, being the voice of reason. He was glad that they could finally take a break.

The group of four gathered into a portal made by Roxas, which led them out of the room and out into a different world.

The scenery took place outside. They were no longer in their own world, but at a different world. Nikx wondered, that if they could create portals, then maybe he could make a portal back to his world. But why would he want to? His life now was so much easier.

Nikx old life was full of boredom, and being ordered around. He only had one friend, Alyx-Marie. Though she was too busy being the queen of Alexandria. They were supposed to be best friends. So how come she could never give him the time of day?

He was madly in love with her. Though she would just never notice how much she meant to him. _So much for best friends._

"Uh oh." Demyx said. "Heartless." A swarm of heartless rose from the ground, standing on two of their four legs.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Axel pushed through Demyx and Roxas who were in front of him. "Worthless scum, _die!_"

A large bird heartless rammed right into Axel, and snatched onto his cloak and flew away. It was after a while of squirming that Axel finally decided to destroy the heartless.

Axel was very high up in the sky, so when he hit the ground, he was quite injured.

More severely large bird heartless flew down from the sky, attacking Roxas and Demyx. They both got carried away, into separate parts of the town.

Nikx was standing alone, surrounded by the swarm of heartless that rose from beneath the ground and the large bird heartless. They exhaled black smoke, which didn't seem to be a good sign.

Nikx raised his arm out, and his double-sided sword appeared. He knew that this would be tough, but he could handle.

The _shadows_ began to attack, they jumped out of ground and targeted Nikx. He readied his daggers and started combat with the heartless.

He realized that the shadows were like spawns, and weren't as worthy opponents as the bird heartless. The huge birds swooped down from the sky and opened their large beaks.

Nikx had to act fast otherwise he would surely die.

"Flare!" He raised his hand out, and a blast of his magic came out of his palm. The heartless were destroyed and pink hearts came out of their bodies.

"So this world still has heartless." Axel came out from behind. "Great. Let's go collect some hearts."

Demyx and Roxas appeared with scratches from the birds.

"I think I'll just head back to the castle." Demyx stated. "We can just eat something there."

"Yeah, I think I'll go with him, Axel." Roxas said, the two then went through their portals and headed back to the The World That Never Was.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Axel asked, he didn't seem to care what they did.

"I guess we can go find some heartless." Nikx answered.

The two walked around the building that they were near. They didn't really know which world they were in, but it didn't really matter. Most of it seemed abandoned, and may be the perfect place to find heartless.

They walked a great distance and were in silence, just so they wouldn't miss anything.

Nikx gazed at his feet as he followed Axel from behind.

_Alyx… I wonder if you're okay…The attack from the heartless must have startled everyone… But I'm sure the guards took care of things… And you're a fantastic swordsmen so you should be fine… I'm not sure how I got here… But I'll return… Soon._

"Hey Nikx," Axel cried, interrupting Nikx's thoughts. "We got heartless."

A swarm of Nightwalkers appeared, they approached the two, preparing to attack.

"We don't have time for this, Assassins, rise!" Axel cried, and raised his hands high. Nobodies appeared and targeted the heartless.

"We can call nobodies to aid us?" Nikx asked, what types of Nobodies were there?

"C'mon, let's go back. I'll explain to you how to summon nobodies."

"_If it weren't for Xemnas, I wouldn't have to worry about all of this. I could be living in The World That Never Was, and I wouldn't have to deal with all these problems. Though I doubt life there would be that great. SHIT!"_

_Alexandria was finally calming down, the town was at peace and the heartless were gone._

"_Why did the heartless come to my kingdom?" Alyx-Marie questioned. "Is Xemnas after me? Did he not get enough pleasure by banishing me from the Organization. I was the youngest, and by far the greatest. That fool."_

"_Your majesty," A guard stepped in. "Your majesty, is everything alright?"_

"_Yes… Everything is just fine," The queen answered, "Everything is just fine."_

"_Oh Kin, I wish I could tell you about my Organization XIII days. I wish you were still here. I wish I could tell you… Everything."_

_Alyx-Marie walked to the town, she was greeted and welcomed and waved to by everyone she passed by in Alexandria. _

"_I need to find a private area." She continued to walk, and smile, and wave. _

_She walked down an alley where Ruby's Mini Theater was. "This should be good enough." _

_She made a portal and entered it, leading her to another world._

"So, when we must first assign you to a certain kind of Nobody." Axel said, "We have a total of ten different nobodies."

"Which are?" Nikx replied. He was eager to have nobodies to control and destroy heartless with.

"Patience man." Axel paused, and cleared his throat. "Well, we have the Assassins, those were the ones that I summoned. Those. Are. Mine. Okay?"

Nikx nodded, and waited for Axel to continue.

"We have Berserkers, which are these big creepy things with huge swords and they go BAM BAM BAM against the floor, savages they are." He was making motions of how the Berserkers acted, they seemed ruthless. He stopped and looked back at Nikx.

"We also have creepers, which aren't the greatest, they're really weak and irritating." He gave a blank face, he wasn't very fond of them.

"Uh, Dancers!" He twirled around in excitement. "The exotic dancing nobodies! Ah, but those belong to Demyx. So, guess you can't have those."

"We have the Dusk, which are basic nobodies, anyone can summon those. We have Gamblers which are already taken I suppose." He paused, and sighed. "SAMURAI!!! Yeah! Samurais are great, and strong and powerful like crazy!"

Nikx stared at Axel awkwardly.

"No?" _Sigh_. "Okay then, ooh, Dragoons! These are really great."

Nikx seemed interested in the Dragoon nobodies.

"May I see one?" He asked, very curiously. Axel summoned a Dragoon nobody.

The nobody seemed to shine in the sky. It stayed stationary in his airborne position. It carried a long spear and seemed very strong.

"I like this one, can I have dragoons?" Nikx begged.

"Well, Xaldin has those, but maybe you could. Hey, we also have Sorcerers. Those are pretty great too."

Axel summoned a Sorcerer, Nikx's eyes widened.

"I choose the sorcerer."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Axel shouted, trying his best to act excited and proud. "Well, now I gotta tell you how to summon them. You pretty much call out for them in your mind. Don't worry, because they'll come to you.

"Great! Thanks man." Nikx ran up to Axel. "Let's go get some heartless!"

A portal appeared and Xemnas stepped out.

"I need you two to go to this world called, Gaia. Take care of the heartless over there. There was a huge attack, and we need to get those hearts." He stopped and glanced at Nikx. "You should be an expert on this world."

He turned around, "That is all."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Nikx, what did Xemnas mean by that?" Axel questioned. Nikx made a portal and stepped in. He had a blank look on his face, he couldn't believe that he was going back home so soon.

"Hey, uh, Nikx?" Axel said, waving his arms around trying to get his attention. _Sigh_. Axel followed Nikx through the portal, still awaiting an answer.

_Alyx-Marie stepped out of her portal and looked around. She was in the Hollow Bastion market place. She had heard about a "Hollow Bastion restoration committee and hoped this would help her get revenge against the heartless._

_She knew it was located in a house somewhere in the back alleys, so she ventured on. As she exited the market and entered the back alley, a swarm of Heartless appeared, they seemed to be holding books._

"_I guess they're not doing so hot, if there are heartless here." Alyx-Marie joked, and raised her sword. "Alright, let's get this over with." _

_She leaped up in the air and struck her sword down straight through one of the heartless. The heartless was defeated and a pink heart flew into the sky._

"_That should help you, Xemnas." There were three more heartless left, and she readied herself for another battle._

"_Hey! Need a hand?" Cried a voice. A man jumped down from a building and raised his sword. The handle had a trigger and it appeared to be a Gunblade. Alyx-Marie had heard of this before, Kin used to talk about it, and how craved one._

"_My name's Leon. Now come on," He readied his sword and pierced through one of the heartless._

_Alyx-Marie wondered if he knew anything about the restoration committee, she would ask him later. She leaped in, and destroyed the remaining heartless._

"_Are you alright? You fight pretty good, I'm surprised. We could use someone like you in--"_

"_You're in the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee?!" Alyx-Marie interrupted, full of excitement. "I'm Queen Alyx-Marie of Alexandria in Gaia. I need to know why the heartless have come to my kingdom."_

"_You're a queen? You look a little young." Leon joked, though he was right, Alyx-Marie was only eighteen. "But sure, I'll tell you everything I know. Let's head back to headquarters."_

_They walked further down the alley and into a house that seemed isolated from the rest of Hollow Bastion._

"_This is Merlin's house. He's a great wizard and is very wise." Leon said. The house wasn't very crowded. There were only four people inside. One man with short blonde hair was working on something on a large computer. The screen was large and he seemed very focused. There was a girl standing next to him, she was wearing a vest and had black shorts on and wore long boots._

_On the other side of the room there was a girl with curly hair that ran down by her neck, she wore all pink and had an apron on. She was talking to a girl in all black with long, straight black hair. _

"_Hey guys! Listen up!" Leon announced. "This is Alxy-Marie, she is the Queen of Alexandria. Alexandria is a kingdom in a world called Gaia. Her kingdom was invaded by heartless and now it's in ruins. So she needs our help."_

"_Hi!" said the girl in pink, "My name is Aerith. Nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Tifa." said the girl in all black._

"_I'm Yuffie!" Said the girl standing by the computer. _

"_The name's Cid." Said the man working at the computer._

"_Well there you have it, Alyx." Leon said. The door opened, and a man with spikey blonde hair entered. "Hey, it's Cloud. Cloud this is Alyx-Marie."_

_Cloud stopped walking and looked up at Alyx-Marie. "Hi?" He turned to Leon. "So what's she doing here?"_

"_Cloud! Where are your manners?" Scolded Aerith. "She needs our help, her kingdom was invaded by heartless! But I'm sure you wouldn't care."_

"_You're right," he turned around, "I don't." He opened the door and headed out. Alyx-Marie sensed that he was strong and could be a great help. She ran out the door, she needed his help._

"_Hey wait!" She cried, she was determined to get his help. "Please Cloud, can you please help me?"_

"_Why do you need me?" He asked, without turning around to face her. "Besides, I'm busy."_

"_Please Cloud, I know you're very strong. Stronger than most of the people in that room. Please."_

"…_Fine. When do we leave?"_

_Alyx mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "We leave immediately. Let me gather Leon, I'll have him come with us."_

Nikx and Axel exited the portal. They were in an alley near Ruby's Mini Theater. Ruby had big blue hair, and she had this southern accent. She was real nice, but could get annoying.

"This is my old home. Alexandria, this is where I used to live." Nikx said, remembering his past.

"Oh. And the heartless got to it? Bummer. I can't even remember my past." Axel said, trying to comfort his friend.

"Hey, don't worry, cheer up. I'm sure you'll remember soon." Nikx turned around with a smile on his face. He was glad to be home, and he didn't want to see his friend upset. "Now come on, we have a mission to do."

The two walked down the alley and searched everywhere and anywhere for signs of heartless. Their attire was very different than the rest of the people who lived in Alexandria.

"What is that they are wearing?" Said a peasant. "Are they one of the monsters that attacked us?"

"No, they're human, and have horrid fashion taste." Replied a rich, now homeless lady.

"Though that boy with the black hair does look awfully familiar."

The two continued walking. They stopped at a dock, where a small boat came. The boats took you from one side of Alexandria to the other side. They were controlled by having an Alexandrian soldier row the boat.

"Take us to the castle." Nikx said without looking at the soldier. He didn't want to be recognized by anyone.

"Hey, Nikx, heartless!" Axel whispered. He pointed to the water, there were creatures swimming, and they were not fish.

"Never mind." Nikx said to the soldier. "Hey, you should get out of here. There might be some heartless still here."

"Thank you sir, but it is my duty to stay here no matter what." The soldier replied. "If I were to leave now for no reason, Queen Marie would be very upset."

Nikx's head dropped. He couldn't believe that he was going to reunite with Alyx-Marie soon. He missed her so much.

"I doubt she'd even notice me here." Nikx mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry sir? Did you say something?" The soldier asked.

"No, just--"

"Nikx, watch out!" Axel cried. A large object jumped out of the water. This heartless was a large jellyfish. It stayed airborne in the sky and it's tentacles were dangling from it's body.

"Get out of here now!" Cried Nikx. The soldier nodded frantically and darted off. "Axel, let's go."

More heartless jumped out of the water, they were mini-stingrays. They came toward Nikx, knocking him down, and shocking him. He let out a burst of pain. He brought out his two daggers and sliced through the heartless.

"Axel, take care of the heartless here. I'm going to the castle."

"You gonna protect your queen?" Axel asked, he knew the answer was going to be a yes.

"I have to, you understand don't you?" Nikx replied. It was still his duty to protect Alyx-Marie.

"Yeah, sure. I understand, just go okay? I'll be there soon."

The jellyfish came falling down toward Axel. Axel raised his chakrams and slashed the heartless a good dozen times. Nothing seemed to be working. The outer part of the heartless was as hard as rock. Why wasn't his attacks working?

Nikx made a portal to the castles gates. He barged in through the doors. He ran up to the balcony where Alyx-Marie usually stood, and watched the town's people. He was confused to see that she wasn't there.

"Damnit Alyx. Where are you?"

A portal opened in the castle.

"Exactly how did you do that?" Leon questioned. Gazing at the high ceiling. "Well, at least your castle is safe."

"Yeah, the castle is safe, hurry, to the balcony." The trio ran up the stairs and took a turn to their right and continued down the halls. The two doors that led to the balcony were already open. _Were the heartless in the castle?_

"Hey, who's that?" Cloud asked, pointing to Nikx. Nikx turned around and his eyes widened. Could it be? Alyx-Marie was standing right in front of him.

Alyx-Marie approached Nikx. She reached out her hand, and placed it gently on his cheek. Her eyes began to water. She hugged Nikx tightly.

"Is it really you, Kin? Did you finally return?" She could feel. She now felt warmth. But Nobodies shouldn't feel.

"Alyx… It's you… I'm sorry…" Nikx rested his head against hers.

"Wait." She pulled away. "Why are you… dressed in that black cloak?" She knew that was the cloak that the Organization members wore. "You're… In the organization? So that means you lost your heart too?!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'too'? Did you lose your heart Alyx?" Nikx questioned. Nothing was making sense now. He didn't expect their reuniting to be this confusing.

Axel ran through the door panting.

"Nikx, the heartless, they're coming!" He paused, and looked at Alyx. "You must be the queen. My name is Axel." He raised his hand with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Axel. I'm Alyx-Marie. I'm surprised that you don't remember me Axel. I used to be in the organization." She smiled. He would soon remember, the girl who dared to take Xemnas on.

"…YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! You, you, you tried to take over Xemnas' spot! Then he banished you from the organization!" Axel cried with excitement. He has just joined the organization during that time, but he still knew about her.

Winged heartless started flying around the balcony, dropping little bomb heartless on the ground.

Nikx summoned his Sorcerer nobodies, "Come on, let's get out of here." He cried, "This place isn't safe."

The five of them ran out of the balcony just in time. When they reached the lower part of the castle, the bombs had gone off and the balcony was destroyed. The sorcerer nobodies came flying back to Nikx. As more heartless began appearing, Axel summoned his Assassin heartless.

"Alyx, we should go protect the kingdom. We'll destroy those heartless." Nikx said kindly.

"Oh, and I'm sure that's what you're here for. Just to gather more hearts." Alyx-Marie knows what the organization does, so she knows how Xemnas orders them to receive hearts.

"Yeah, but still, we're here to help." Axel joined. He knew that protecting Alexandria, now became a duty they must do.

"Cloud, Leon, let's go." Alyx commanded. She was more worried about protecting her kingdom then reuniting with Kin, she didn't care what Xemnas called him, he would always remain Nikx to her.

Cloud, Leon, and Alyx-Marie ran down the castle slaying the heartless that lurked the castle's grounds. Neoshadows were flying above the three of them.

"Stock break!" Alyx-Marie held her sword in front of her face, and jumped high into the sky, slaying all the heartless with one attack Alyx-Marie had an Holy element. Her power was one of the most unique out of the organization, when she was a member. Heartless were the enemies that were filled with darkness, so naturally, a holy element would deal great damage.

Seiken, is what she would refer to her skill as. Her holy sword and holy magic, she was an angel brought down from the heavens.

Axel and Nikx ran through the other part of Alexandria, slaying the heartless terrorizing the children and people of the town.

Nikx's double-sided sword slaying multiple heartless at once, he was glad to have a weapon as handy as this.

The sky was soon covered by darkness. The swarm of heartless was much greater than they imagined it to be. Neoshadows, Nightwalkers, Bolt Towers, and Emerald Blues.

"Why are there so many heartless here?" Axel cried, if he didn't know the answer, then of course Nikx wouldn't.

Nikx knew that there were at least a thousand heartless circling above them in the sky. He knew that their normal shots of fire and flare attacks wouldn't get rid of them all. Nikx knew he had to try something great, and larger than anything he's done before.

He focused his power and a crest below him appeared. It spread out all around him, with a radius of ten feet. There were drawings and writings in the crest that didn't appear to be part of the English language. Nikx's double-sided sword began to glow in the color that his _flare_ spell was.

Nikx grasped his blade and released his energy. The crest began glowing, it was going out of control. An orange force was coming out of the crest, it took form of what looked like a mouth, nose, and eyes. It came out, and a body was formed, it was long and didn't seem to have an end point.

The figure was now clearly a dragon. Nikx used his power to create a _flare dragon_. The twenty-feet wide dragon shot into the sky eliminating a great deal of heartless, it flew into the sky and past the clouds, and circled back down toward the rest of the heartless.

The bright dragon in the night sky of Alexandria, caught every being's attention. All heartless stopped attacking and all of the town's people stopped running and screaming.

All eyes were on the dragon.

The dragon vanished, along with the thousand heartless.


End file.
